


I'm right here

by Sherlin_Merliniara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlin_Merliniara/pseuds/Sherlin_Merliniara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky have nightmare and Steve is here to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> This story is after CA:TWS. In some way [idk how-it's not important] Steve found Bucky and take him home. Bucky don't want kill him anymore, he now know other Avengers. Steve share with him an apartament.

He was falling. He was falling down, deeper and deeper, into what felt like an infinite abyss. And the only thing that he could think of was the fact that he won't see his best friend Steve again. He tried to scream but no sound came from his mouth. And then suddenly he hit the ground-so hard that he could already feel that most of his bones breaking. He tried move his hands, but couldn't feel his left side. He looked there-his left arm was gone. He tried scream again but again no sound came.

 _'I'm gonna die here'_   he thought. Unexpectedly he found himself in some laboratory full of people. He felt unbearable pain in left side. Needles, people pining him down to the table-it was all to much. He tried scream again-this time successfully. He was screaming like mad person, together with kicking and punching the air around him with his hands. Hands! He have left hand again, but it looked strange-it was made from metal? And it was cold. He screamed louder and started crying. _''Buck! Bucky wake up!''_ oh cool, now he was hearing Steve. He really gone mad. _''Bucky please, wake up''_.

 

Suddenly everything stopped. Bucky rapidly sat up not knowing exactly were he is. His breathing was sharp and short and he was wet from sweating so much. He looked around-he was in room, sitting in bed. Then he remembered. He was in Steve's house, Hydra is dead, he is safe. _'"B_ _ucky look at me''_.  He heard and looked to the left. Steve was sitting on his bed, searching for his eyes. _''You were screaming so loud''_   the other man said quietly, his voice cracking. Steve wraped his arms around Bucky and Bucky did the same. _''Shhh, please, don't cry. Just breathe.''_ Buck didn't even realize that he was crying. He hugged Steve tighter, trying to regulate his breath. His face was pressed to Steve's neck. Steve was making circles on his back with his right hand, his other hand was stroking his hair. _''Shhh, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It was just a nighmare''_. Five minutes passed. Then ten, fifteen and they stayed like that. Steve could hear that Bucky stopped crying, now he was only sobbing, his breathing was more or less normal again.

  
_''Steve?'' ''Hm?'' ''Can you... can you stay with me?'' ''Anytime''_ They laid together, Steve holding Bucky, stroking his hair. Bucky eventually fell asleep. Steve looked at clock-4 at the morning. _''You can sleep Buck, I'm going to watch over you''._

 

Bucky woke up to find somebody was holding him. He tensed immediately. _''Hey, it's just me''_ Steve told him. Buck opened eyes nad relaxed a little. _''You were up this whole time?'' ''Yes. I was... I was keeping my eyes on you. I wanted you to feel safe''_ Steve told him looking in his friend's eyes. Bucky smiled a little. _''Thank you''_ he whispered. Steve's fingers brushed Bucky's hair out of his eyes and tucked them behind his ear. His hand stayed at Bucky's face, his thump stroking his friend's cheek. He felt that other men leaning into his touch and saw him closing his eyes for a moment. He looked at his lips and back in his eyes. He moved his head a tiny bit and stoped, waiting for any reaction. Bucky was only looking in his eyes, maybe looking a little frightened, but he was not backing away from him. So Steve moved again, this time stopped just few inches from Buck's lips, his hand still on his cheek, eyes still looking in the other's. And then suddenly Bucky moved and brushed his lips against Steve's lips. Steve moved a little more and kissed Bucky. Bucky kissed back closing his eyes. They pulled back and Steve saw a single tear falling from his friend's eye. He was worried that he did something wrong. _''Oh my God, Buck, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Don't cry. I just thought...''_ but he was silenced by a quick kiss from other men. _''Silly. This is happy tear. I wanted you to do this for a while now, because I was too afraid to do this first''._ He told as he opened his eyes, huge smile on his lips. Propably his first real smile after all horrible things he went through. Steve smiled back. _''I think I love you''_ he said kissing the tip of Bucky's nose. _''I think I love you too''._

**Author's Note:**

> omg, i know is lame as f**k, but this is my first fanficion ever. Please, don't hate me ;_; and sorry for all mistakes, english not my first language.  
> update: 26.09.15. i found beta-precious Sam-so fic get a little better, but still all mistakes are mine.


End file.
